


Paws Off

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Love, Oneshot, Romance, bitch-not-keeping-her-hands-to-her-damn-self, britt-pregnant-with-scalli, britto, don't-mess-with-vegito, irritated-vegito, mood-ruined-by-a-bitch, pissed-off-vegito, pregnant-britt, requested-for-someone, you-better-run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Vegito is a simple man. Though he risks his life for his past families, his friends, the people of earth, he's still half Vegeta and he is a loyal man. Any sluts or bitches flying at him will get the boot. Now he settles with his new wife, Brittany, and soon their first child and he still has to deal with idiots. Today is a bad day and it gets worse with dealing a bitch that won't leave him alone PERIOD





	Paws Off

Vegito: *walking down the streets pissed as everything and body just about angers him anymore. He just wants to get home with his wife and ignore everything else*

???: Vegito~ *giggles*

Vegito: 'good god just die' *he doesn't reply as he walks past the blond. He's ready to blow*

???: awe but Veggie-

Vegito: I swear to God if you don't SHUT the fuck up!, I'll fucking kill you

???: awe *holding tightly to his arm* you don't mean that Vegito

Vegito: *eye twitches before firing a blast at her*

???: JOCIE KIMBLE BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNN (Pokemon referenced anyone? XDDDD)

Vegito: *irritated and now in s bad mood, ITs home*

Brittany: *humming softly to herself as she makes dinner. The fresh air of spring enters the kitchen, causing her mood to brighten up*

Vegito: *he stands there in the doorway, watching his wife and a sense of peace fills him. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her swollen stomach and nuzzles her neck* I love you...

Brittany: *she smiles and leans back into him* another rough day?

Vegito: *kisses the side of her neck, purring softly* you make it better so don't worry about it

Brittany: *kisses him* I love you too

Vegito: *looks at her swollen stomach and gets onto his knees, kissing her as Brittany pets him* and I love our little princess

...Scalli...

*the end*


End file.
